Histoire de moustache
by Charly G
Summary: TRAD. La moustache, c'est très important; faut pas croire!


Histoire de moustache.

**Auteur: Tupti**

**Pairing: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Voici une petite traduction d'une fic de Tupti. Rien de rien ne m'appartient ce coup, ci même pas l'histoire. Sinon, c'est toujours Conan Doyle et Guy Ritchie qu'il faut remercier.**

**NDT: J'avais envie de partager ce petit OS avec les lecteurs/lectrives francophones. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est ma première traduction, j'ai essayé de suivre l'auteur au maximum, mais certaines choses ne sonnent pas en français comme en anglais donc...**

**Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur. Bonne lecture.**

**Titre original: The moustache is quite elementary.**

Holmes, les yeux fermés, assis sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce._ Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait? Quelque chose lui manquait! Qu'est-ce que c'est? Pense, Holmes! Pense plus fort! Ne fais pas attention à Watson qui te masse le dos! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait...? Hum. Ne fais pas attention à Watson qui t'ébouriffe les cheveux... Peut-être est-ce quelque chose de trop évident pour réellement y penser? Seigneur! Ressaisis-toi! Ne fais pas attention à Watson qui te mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Ignore ces lèvres douces et chaudes qui sucent doucement. Ne pense pas à cette langue douce et humide qui te lèche l'oreille. Ne... Attends! _Holmes fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était différent. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Holmes ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se tourna vers Watson.

-Vous n'avez plus votre moustache.

-Votre sens de la déduction est impressionnant.

-Je sais. Pourquoi n'est-elle plus là?

-Je l'ai rasée.

-J'avais compris.

-Elle devenait gênante.

Holmes leva les yeux vers Watson, faisant la moue.

-Je l'aimais bien.

Watson leva Holmes de sa chaise et se mit à embrasser sa mâchoire.

Il murmura, "Vous vous y habituerez"et ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau sensible, juste derrière l'oreille de Holmes. Le détective gémit aussi silencieusement que possible. Puis il rassembla tout son self-control et se détacha de Watson.

-Attendez-moi là. Ne bougez pas.

Watson, un sourcil levé, regarda Holmes détaler, chercher quelque chose en envoyant valser des papiers et revenir à ses côtés quelques instants plus tard. Le médecin se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et reccomença à embrasser et mordiller la peau de Holmes. Le plus petit saisi alors le menton de son amant. Il exihbait triomphalement un morceau de charbon de bois. Watson - ayant, après-tout, acquis quelques séduisantes... Euh... Interressantes compétences en matière de déduction grâce à leur collaboration - saisit la main de Holmes alors que celui ci était sur le point d'ammener le morceau de charbon plus près de son visage. Il regarda l'objet d'un air soupçonneux.

-Eloignez cela de mon visage.

-Ce n'est pas sur votre visage, c'est dans ma main.

-Eloignez ce qu'il y a dans votre main de mon visage.

_Lui faire les yeux doux pour affaiblir ses résistances. Faire la moue, incliner la tête pour qu'il roule des yeux; résigné. Enfin, lui lancer un regard déchirant pour briser toutes les barrières. Capacités à résister: neutralisées._

Soupirant, Watson libéra la main de Holmes qu'il retenait afin que celui-ci ne puisse pas mener son plan à bien. Le détective sourit et pressa doucement le charbon sous le nez de Watson. Un petit bout de langue pointait hors de sa bouche, il était uniquement concentré sur les innombrables traits qu'il dessinait entre le nez et la lèvre supérieure du médecin. Watson - quant a lui - trouvait difficile de rester immobile tout en ayant son amant aussi près de lui. Il tendit les mains vers la chemise de Holmes, la trouvant tout a fait superflue. Voyant cela, Holmes s'arreta et lui jeta un regard sévère.

-Restez tranquille, mon vieux!

Dit-il avant de retourner à ses occupations, laissant le bout de sa langue errer sur sa lèvre inférieur tant il était concentré. Watson savait qu'il le faisait expres. Le médecin ne pouvait cesser de regarder Holmes laisser sa propre langue se balader ainsi, tout à son ouvrage. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Holmes se recula enfin pour juger son travail. Il hocha la tête, semblant assez content de lui.

-Oui. C'est du bon travail...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase: Watson s'était jeté sur lui, embrassant, carressant, suçant... Holmes émit un gémissement.

-Je dois dire... Aaah! Que cette moustache... Mmmmh! Est assez élémentaire pour que j'y prenne du plaisir, mon cher Watson

**Voila! Je transmettrai tous les commentaires à l'auteur! A bientôt!**


End file.
